Running To Stand Still
by Channy Chad and Sonny
Summary: Sonny leaves Hollywood after breaking up with Chad. She finds out she's pregnant and five years later comes back To hollywood to shoot a romance movie with Chad. What will he think when he sees Sonny with a blonde haired blue eyed little boy be her side.
1. Runaway

Sonny Munroe was pacing back in forth in her dressing room glancing at the clock every once in a while. As she glance one more time she noted that she had ten minutes to wait until Chad was done filming for the day. Sonny started to fidget nervously. She had ten minutes to prepare herself for telling Chad that he was going to be a seventeen year old father. She could already feel that tonight wasn't going to go well. The noise of the clock only made her anxieties worse. Sonny walked back into her and Tawnie's shared bathroom and dug down to the bottom of the trash can. She took one more look at the three pregnancy test as in hope that they would all change from being positive to being negative. She sighed when she found them and realized they were still positive. This was not how she planed her life. She had hopes and dreams that she has not yet reached.

Sonny placed the tests back down in the trash can and re hid them. Getting up off the floor she looked at the clock again. Five minutes until she was to meet Chad for there night in. Sonny decided to started walking toward the Mackenzie Falls studio. If she got there early she could always just watch the end off Chad's rehearsal. She secretly has always loved watching him play Mackenzie. It was one of her guilty pleasures. Don't tell Chad though, it's hard enough to fit into the same room with him and his ego already, so we don't need it to grow any bigger than what it already is.

Sonny was still on her way over when her phone went off. At first she didn't notice it because Chad one night stoll her phone and changed all her ring tones. Now only her mother has the mowing cow as a ring tone.

"_Baby are you down ,down, down, down, down_

_Down, Down_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_Down, Down_

_You ought to know_

_Tonight is the night to let it go_

_Put on a show_

_I want to see how you loose control_

_So leave it behind so we_

_Can have a night to get away_

_So come on and fly with me_

_As you make our great escape_

_So baby don't worry _

_You were my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_You'll be my only_

_Don't need to worry_

_Baby are you down… _"

It took her a minute but then she recognized that to be Chad's tone. Sonny has always thought that he had a weird taste when it came to music. What was wrong with a good Demi Lovato song are even a Selena Gomez?

"Hello, Chad?" Sonny rushed her words hopping that the phone hadn't already went to voice mail.

"Hey sunshine. Where are you?" Sonny could almost hear the smile in his voice. She sighed when she thought of how that was sure not to happen again for a very long time.

"I'm on my way over to your dressing room. Why?" Sonny said entering the set of Mackenzie Falls.

"Nothing really. I take it you still want to spend the night in then."

"Yeah." It's not like I want the paparazzi as an audience when I tell you the news, she thought.

"Ok. See you soon." And with that the line went dead.

It only took sonny a few seconds to reach Chad's door. She let her self in to see Chad taking off his tie and cleaning out his pockets. He smiled at her when he first saw her come in. He knew there was something wrong when her smile was less sunny than usual but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Umm you can pick out a movie and start it while I go change." Chad offered as he picked up some hopefully clean clothes and went to his bathroom to change. Sonny walked over to his movies. There was a wall filed with them not to mention every season on _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random _hidden in there. She skimmed over all the movies until she found one she never herd of before. 'Passions Of Love' was it's title. There was no disc cover or anything to tell how it went. It looked like her just recorded the movie off of the TV. She just shrugged and put it in plopping down on Chad's overly comfortable coach. When the movie started Sonny could not believe her eyes. The movie was not some thing Chad had recorded of the TV ,but of the night all her problems started.

_Sonny was at Chad's house. His parents weren't home like usual. Both of them were in Chad's room listening to music when the upbeat song switched to a slow melody. Chad got up off the bed and offered his hand to Sonny. She excepted and let Chad pull her up. He didn't let go though. When she was up he pulled her closer to him and started dancing. In that moment it was just the two of them swaying to the music. All the worries, all their problem, all their care just seemed to wash away leaving just them. Sonny looked up at Chad's sparkly blue eyes witch was a big mistake. She couldn't stare to long before she had to bring herself closer to the perfection in her hands. Fireworks went off like always when her lips came in contact with Chad's. Chad was quick to deepen the kiss. He carefully wrapped his arms around Sonny's waste and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her softly on it and wasted no time crawling onto it and positioning him self over her. _

That's when Sonny had enough. She couldn't believe that Chad could have done this, and to her even, the girl he clamed to love. Sonny stopped the movie, took it out, and broke into pieces. The same thought was running wild through her mind, _How could he_? She throw the broken disc into the trash and found a post it note on Chad's coffee table conveniently resting beside a sharpie. She torn a one off and wrote on it ' _we're throw!_ ~Alison'. Sonny then stormed out of his dressing room and back to So Random. She throw all her stuff in a duffle bag she had hidden under the chair in the room. She stopped by Marshal's office before exiting the building. She wrote him a note and slid it under his door. Tomorrow when he comes in her will see a note that says '_I'm sorry that I couldn't give you more of a notice but I wont be here today or any other day from now on. I didn't want this to be how I said goodbye but I'm afraid it has to be. Take care of my cast for me Marshal. I'm sorry. ~Sonny_'.

Sonny exited the building and rain to her beaten up truck, not wanting to get wet from the rain that seemed to be echoing her mood. She was sad that she had been tricked by Chad and feel for it. Sonny sped out to off the parking lot dialing the number for the ticket maniger at the air port. Some one picked up after the third ring.

"Hello you have reached your local air line serves station how can I help you?" The woman was overly friendly in her voice.

"I would like to book the first flight out of here." Sonny sobbed out.

"And where would you like to go?" The woman pressed.

"Wisconsin please." Sonny's voice cracked when speaking to the woman.

"Then next flight will be in one hour."

"Thank you."

Sonny started to speed up. To try to calm herself down she turned on the radio. It was easy to tell Chad changed all her settings. She was listening to some rock station and not her country. She didn't changed the station though because she liked the song she was listening to. It related to her mood she thought. Not exactly what she was going throw but still sad. She drove even faster listening to the song. All she could her was the rain mixed with the rush of the wind, her soft sobs, and the music surrounding the cab of the truck.

"_Turn back on the broken hearted_

_Something's are just meant to be_

_I still believe that we got a chance_

_Still believe that we got a chance to be_

_To much is never enough _

_and to little is never enough_

_I'm for ------ _

_I'm looking out my review_

_I can't go back_

_Gonna 100 in a 55_

_And I don't know why _

_I'm still alive_

_But I do what I can_

_But I know I can't take anymore_

_I still believe in this rock and roll_

_And I pray the music is gonna save my soul but_

_Till then I still believe_

_Something's are just meant to be_

_It's messed up but I got this mission_

_Drunk again wont remember anyway_

_She said it's just a game boy_

_Don't be gone_

_Don't be gone for long_

_Ten year I've been doing this forever_

_It's all I know baby please don't turn away_

_I know you don't believe in me _

_but I do believe in you_

_Gonna 100 in a 55_

_And I don't know why _

_I'm still alive_

_But I do what I can_

_But I know I can't take anymore_

_I still believe in this rock and roll_

_And I pray the music is gonna save my soul but _

_Till then I still believe_

_Something's are just meant to be_

_I'm still falling_

_Away from here_

_Away from here_

_I'm still falling_

_Away from falling on_

_I can't go back_

_I can't go back_

_Gonna 100 in a 55_

_And I don't know why _

_I'm still alive_

_But I do what I can_

_But I know I can't take anymore_

_I still believe in this rock and roll_

_And I pray the music is gonna save my soul but _

_Till then I still believe_

_Something _

_Gonna 100 in a 55_

_And I don't know why _

_I'm still alive_

_But I do what I can_

_But I know I can't take anymore_

_I can't take more baby_

_I still believe in this rock and roll_

_And I pray the music is gonna save my soul but _

_Till then I still believe_

_Something's are just meant to be_

_I still believe_

_Something's are just meant to be_

_I still believe_

_Something's are just meant to be, yeah_

_I still believe_

_Something's are just meant to be_"


	2. 5 Years Later

**I'm sorry that it took me awhile to get this up but school has been hectic so I couldn't make it that long which once again I apoligize for. I'll try to make the next chapter snappier and longer.**

* * *

5 years later

Sonny POV

"Mackenzie Lee Cooper get your butt over here now!" I yelled at my troublesome five year old. He has his father's blond hair and blue eyes. He has his personality though they never met and he looks just like him. All in all, he is his father. It does hurt to see how much Mackenzie looks like his dad. I can't look at him with out seeing a mini version of Chad. The pain melts away and turns into anger when I remember the night that made me decide to quite my acting carrier and move back to Wisconsin to live with my aunt. My mother stayed in Hollywood because she didn't want to quite her job. I feel sorry for her. The first year of my disappearance Chad would call or randomly show up at our house asking about me. He finally gave it up and made himself understand that I wasn't coming back to Hollywood.

"Mommy I didn't do it. What is it that I didn't do?" Mackenzie asked walking over to me.

"I know you didn't do anything. That's the problem. You're spouse to be doing your homework because trust me it wont do itself." I said handing him his Mackenzie Falls backpack that had a picture on it with Mackenzie wrote on it. I only got it for him for three reasons. Reason number one is that he found all my seasons of Mackenzie Falls and started watching them with out me knowing and he fell in love with them. Second reason is that he thought it was cool that they shared the same name and that he could have a backpack with his name on it. Third reason is that I wanted his dad to be with him even if it was only in spirit.

"Do I have to?" He asked giving me the puppy dog face.

"Mackenzie that face might have worked when you were four but I'm not falling for it this time. Go do your homework. I'll come up to check it in ten minutes." I said as my little boy ran up the stars dragging his book bag behind him. I sighed when Mackenzie went out of sight. There was no denying he is his father's son.

I had only about three minutes of silence when my phone started to mow. I changed all my tones back about four and a half years ago. I walked over to the table that I had it sitting on and picked it up looking at the caller I.D. I was surprised to see that the name of my old agent that I told to forget about me was filling up the screen. It took me another secant to realize I should answer it.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically.

"Hi Sonny. I know you said you weren't interested in doing anymore movies or shows, but I the producer of this new movie is requesting you. He said he would pay you big money. What do you say?" My agents soprano voice came from the other end.

"I don't know. I have a son to think of…" Oops. I did not just say that.

"you have a son!" I guess I did.

"Yeah he's five. His name is Mackenzie Lee… Munroe." I said thinking about how I couldn't tell them he was a Cooper.

"Let me talk to the producer real quick. He's right in the other room." The line went dead for a while.

"Ok. Sonny they said that they know a great daycare place or that you could leave him with your mom to watch. They also said that if you didn't like that Idea there is a commercial shutting going to be going on close to your moms house and they are still looking for the perfect young boy and they would love to give the part to Mackenzie if you don't mind that they home school him." She rushed out.

"Ok. I'll do the movie and Mackenzie can do the commercial." I gave in.

"Great. We will be flying you in tomorrow about one your time. Bye." The line went dead then.

I looked up at the clock. It was four PM. I had less then twenty-four hours to get me and my son ready to leave our home behind us. This is going to be fun.

"Mommy I'm all done!" I turned to see Mackenzie come bouncing down the stairs waving his homework in the air. I smiled when he jumped off the stairs and came running towards me.

"All done see!" He said excitedly shoving the paper in my face. I took it out of his little hands and went over it. Looking at what he had to do made me miss the easy days of kindergarten. Like always my little genus got everything right.

"Can I go play now?" He asked starting to get impatient.

"Actually buddy mommy has something she needs to talk to you about." I said sitting down on the couch. He sat down beside me.

"Mommy got a call from an old friend today. Her name is Maggie. You see Maggie wants us to move to Hollywood tomorrow. Mommy said yes because she needs the money, but guess what?"

"What?" He sounded exited though I knew he wasn't understanding half the things I was saying.

"We're both going to be on TV, but you are also going to be known as Mackenzie Lee Munroe from now on." I told him knowing that would get his attention.

"Sweet!" Jumping up and running towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I have to pack." That made me laugh.

So the next day we finished packing, got on the plain, and left for Hollywood. It was a long plain ride that Mackenzie didn't handle to well. By the time we got there I never wanted to hear the words 'are we there yet' ever again no matter what order or sentence they might be in.

There was a car waiting for us as we left the air port. Even though I will still miss Wisconsin I was glad to be back, and judging by the gasp from Mackenzie he was liking being here too. Everything was going just fine until we reached the car and the man said I had a guess passenger that insisted he came along for my pick up. I took a brief moment to think who it might have been but pushed it aside not coming up with any reasonable answers. The driver came to my side of the limo that was to showy for my taste to open the door. When the driver opened the door I felt shock, horror, fear, anger, and really stupid. I should have know who would be in there. There is only one person that would insist taking a limo for an air port pick up and that person is…


	3. Same Old Chad

**I don't own SWAC sadly ****L. The house in this chapter may sound a little ridicules but It is described after the Cooper mansion I built for Sonny, Chad and their one day children on a game call Sims2 apartments that I once again don't own. P.S Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and for how long it took me to update!!!**

No POV

"Hello Sonny." Chad said sliding his sunglasses to the end of his noise so he could see the girl in front of him better.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked stepping back from the limo absentmindedly letting the driver take her luggage. Chad's eyes bugged out when he saw Mackenzie peek around Sonny.

"What is that?" Chad gestured to Mackenzie.

'That is my son Chad. He happens to have a name." Sonny spat at him.

"Yeah and what is it?"

"Mackenzie."

"Really Sonny, really." Chad said pushing his sunglass back into place. He moved over so Sonny and her son could get in.

"I always knew you loved my show." Chad smirked at her.

"Actually he's named after his father, Mackenzie Lee."

"oh." was Chad's brilliant response. Chad eyed Mackenzie while he got into the limo to sit in between Chad and Sonny. Of course Sonny had to put down a buster seat first for him. Sonny sat down beside her son handing him his backpack filled with his PSP, DS, Game Boy, and all his games for them. Sonny looked over to see Chad smirking at the bag.

"At least one of you loves Chad Dylan Cooper." You could hear the slight hint of hurt in his otherwise argent voice. Sonny knew he still didn't fully understand why she left like she did.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I love your show. Me and Mackenzie have the same name. Hey did you know my last name is…" Sonny couldn't let Mackenzie finish. She knew what he was going to say, 'Cooper just like you?' Yeah that would be just perfect, Sonny thought. So that wouldn't happen she interrupted.

"Munroe. Mackenzie Lee Munroe." She rushed out.

Chad pushed his sunglasses to the edge of his nose again to give Sonny a I-don't-know-what-you-are-hiding-but-I'll-find-out glance. In return Sonny gave him a drop-it-please-nothing-is-going-on smile. Chad nodded his head once in understanding and fixed his sunglasses before telling the driver to go to an address that Sonny still recognized as Chad's house. She let out a sigh knowing he wasn't going to let this or what happened five years ago go. This is going to be a long year, she thought.

No matter how many times Sonny sees Chad's house- if you can even call it that- she can never get use to it. To say it was huge is a serious understatement. He has a thirty-six car garage! It is filled with curvets, convertibles, mustangs, and even some firebirds. Plus he even owned some limos like the one Mackenzie, Sonny, and himself were in. His pool is as big as a medium sized house. Stepping out of the garage, holding Mackenzie's hand Sonny looked up at the gawky four story house. Chad lead them to the brick house. As Sonny walked along the brick path she noticed it still had the black iron front gate that she loved. When they got to the living room Mackenzie automatically let go of Sonny's hand like she knew he would. the living room had three big screen TVs, every arcade game invented, every remote controlled thing ever invented, and a basketball court off to the side by the decked out stereo system. The living room opens right up to the dining room. It has two wooden, hand-carved tables with matching chairs. The dining room leads right into the second living room. There was a pool table, poker table, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, and a mike. Also on the first floor was a sunroom filled with plants that leads to the pool, a bathroom- no explaining needed there- and a kitchen with all the latest appliances all in sterling silver, completed with a bar and buffet

The second story was just as big. When you walked up the stairs that were in the second family room you enter another living room like room. It had two arcade games, two pianos, violin, four isles, and a large book case surrounded by three extremely comfortable coaches. There was also another big screen TV, plus they had their own gym up there. The other three rooms where Chad's, his parents, and a bathroom. Plus another kitchen.

The third story had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It also had yet another kitchen and a bowling alie for two. It also had what looked like a soccer field and then a playground. Plus there was the stairs lading to the fourth floor that was the skating rink. Sonny remembered spending a lot of time here with Chad, his parents, and his two brothers.

"Wow Chad this place sure hasn't changed much." Sonny said taking it all in again.

"Yeah the only thing that has changed is how it feels. Since mom, dad, Chase, and Chandler moved out it feels big and lonely, not like it did when everyone lived here and you practically called this place your home." Chad said while shacking hands with his butler that was the same one he had when him and Sonny was dating. I see something's don't change, Sonny thought.

"Ah, miss Munroe. It is so nice of you to stop in again. Mr. Cooper here is still crazy about you." Sonny blushed at the comment.

"Hey Marvin, have I fired you yet today?" Chad yelled from the first story kitchen.

"Not yet today Mr. Cooper." Marvin, the butler, responded.

"If I were you I would want to keep it that way!" Chad yelled back.

"Excuse me Miss Munroe , I think I hear a dirty toilet calling my name." Sonny smiled at Marvin as he walked away.

When Marvin left Sonny went to go find Mackenzie. I should have known that he would have found the basketball court, Sonny thought walking up to it. She watched as Mackenzie practiced his free throws. She must have been watching him for at least five minutes when she felt a hand being lightly placed on her shoulder like it has been several time before.

**Please review!**


	4. A Little Too Late

**I'm sorry it took forever my computer has been screwing up lately.**

Sonny POV

I turned around to look who was behind me though it was only the three of us and Marvin in the house.

"I see you have a basketball star on your hands." Chad smiled at me then looked over at Mackenzie.

"Yeah he saw Zac Efron playing basketball in High School Musical. He loves Zac Efron and anything he does."

"Marvin! Get this kid out of my house NOW!" Chad yelled spinning around and started walking away.

"Chad, really? He's just a little boy. You can't be so heartless can you?" I asked grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Heartless? Really, Sonny? You're one to talk." Chad said yanking his arm back.

"What's that spouse to mean?"

"you know exactly what it means Miss leave- them- wondering- with- no- good- explanation- why- then- turn- up- five- years- later- with- a- child- fathered- by- another- man Munroe. You know what why don't you and your bustard of a son get out of my house right now!"

"Chad…"

"JUST GET OUT!" He yelled pointing to the door.

I grabbed my things and Mackenzie's and headed out the door dragging my son by his hand. I tried to not let the tears that were burning my eyes escape but it was no use they were already sliding down my check.

"Momma what's wrong?" I herd Mackenzie ask me as I was getting into the limo Marvin picked out to take me and Mackenzie home. As Marvin was shutting the door Chad came bursting out his door running down the stairs to his circle drive shooting, "Sonny, wait I'm sorry!", but it was too late. Marvin had the driver take off before Chad could even make it down the walk way of his house.

"Mommy why was Chaddy so mad?" I smiled as Mackenzie used my old nickname for Chad.

"Chaddy just has a broken heart sweetie." I told him.

"Then we need to get him to the hospital! They can fix anything. They fixed my arm when cousin Jeff broke it." Mackenzie started to get all worried.

"No baby the hospital can't fix a broken heart."

"Oh. Is Chaddy going to die? He can't momma. You guys have the movie!' I started laughing at my son.

"No buddy Chad wont die. He'll still be able to do the movie with me unfortunately." I groaned at the last part.

Mackenzie yawned and laid his head on my shoulder. For the first time today I looked at what he was wearing. I just throw some clothes on him this morning. He had on khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt. He definitely has Chad's sense of fashion. I never seen a five year old boy go into an Old Navy and pick out the dressier clothes, until I had Mackenzie. I looked down to notice he also had on his low cut blue convers.

I let Mackenzie sleep when we got back to the apartment that the producer of the movie set us up with. I carried Mackenzie while the driver helped with our belongings. I put Mackenzie down on his bed in his blue walled room. The carpets in there were a cream color. After tucking Mackenzie in for the night I went around checking out our two bedroom apartment. My bedroom had it's own personal bathroom. It was all in yellow and white. The kitchen was small and opened right up into the living area. The living area had a couch and a TV. Plus a coffee table, but that was it. Plain and simple just how I like it. The phone on the island of the kitchen started to ring. I walked over to check the caller ID. I decided not to answer it when it read 'Cooper, Chad'. A slight part of me wondered how he got my phone number. I pushed that thought away. I wasn't going to think about Chad, I was mad at him.

It was hard not to think about Chad when he tried the house phone six more times before tring my cell phone three times. On his fourth try I picked up.

"What do you want Chad?"

"Sonny I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"That sorry should have came five years ago."

"What?"

"Why did you do it Chad?"

"Do what? Sonny you're not making any sense."

"The tape Chad, the tape!" I yelled. I herd a door open. Mackenzie came out to the living room and sat down on the couch beside me.

"I have to go. Bye." I said and hung up the phone before Chad could respond.

Placing the phone on the table I turned to my son. He was swinging his feet off the edge of the couch. He stopped to rub his tired eyes. He turned his head towards me.

"Who was that momma?" He asked yawning.

"A friend." I answered striating some random papers on the coffee table.

"A friend? But momma you said we don't yell at friends. You were yelling at the person." Mackenzie said giving me Chad's confused face.

"I did say that, didn't I?" I said raising an eyebrow towards him. He shuck his head yes with another yawn. I smiled at my adorable son, but that smile went away with the next words that came out of his little mouth.

"You need to tell them sorry." He said starting to swing his feet again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm the one that deserves the sorry."

"Why?"

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later." Mackenzie was silent for a minute watching the clock.

"Ok it's later." He smiled my toothy grin. That's one thing he got from me.

"I'll tell you when you're older little man." I said messing up his already messy hair like I would do with Chad.

"But mom I **AM** old. I'm five! My life is practically over with." I had to laugh at that.

"Someday little man. Now go back to bed."

"ok." After that the room fell silent again.

**Please Review**


	5. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**I do not own SWAC. Sorry for the long wait. I love all you people who reviewed! I would give out a personal thanks to all of you but there are just to many of you to do that. I just want you to know that I do appreciate it!!!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Sonny POV**

I woke the next morning not really knowing where I was. It took a minute before realization hit me and when it did it hit me hard. All I was asking was to remember where I was not everything that happen in the last twenty-four hours of my life. I didn't want to remember what happen with Chad yesterday. It was safe to say that I'm going to be hearing about this all day from him.

I reluctantly got out of bed and got in the shower. It was a quick shower since I know Mackenzie would soon be up. When I got out I put on a sky blue sweat outfit with a white shirt under the unzipped sweatshirt. I put on my white Nike's and a white hair band in my hear to put it up in a pony tail. I maybe twenty-one but I still have a five year old son to deal with.

I walked into Mackenzie's room which was right across the hall. He was still asleep. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I swept his bangs out of his golden hair.

"Mackenzie, baby, it's time to get up. Rise and shine my little star." He started to stir under his blue covers. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that take-your-breath-away-blue of his fathers eyes. He smiled up at me.

"Hi momma." He said. It was dripping of sleepiness.

"Morning baby." I said walking over to his bags of clothes that we haven't gotten to putting away quite yet. Actually we haven't even thought about unpacking yet.

I tried to think of what I wanted Mackenzie to wear that day. It was a special day for the both of us. We were both going to get to explore our sets today and meet our cast mates. I pulled out yet another pair of khaki shorts- I swear that boy has at least thirty pairs of them- a red polo, and his red low cute convers. He had already put socks on while I pulled out his clean clothes for today. I gave Mackenzie is fresh pair of clothes and went to the kitchen to get us both some breakfast before we left for work.

I roamed around the small kitchen trying to find even a speck of food for us to eat. They said that they were going to stock the kitchen with food and everything else that we would need. The people were spouse to stock the whole house for us. It doesn't seem like they have completed that specific job. I was still looking for something to eat with the smallest hope that I would find something for the both of us when Mackenzie came out of his room. He was dragging his Mackenzie book bag (Back pack or whatever you call it. I call it a book bag.) behind him. I gave him a weird look trying to think of at least one reason for him wanting to bring that with us when we leave today. I ended up pushing that thought out of my head when there came a knock at the door. I almost didn't want to answer it, but I had no chose when Mackenzie ran over to the door yelling, "I'll get it mommy!"

Standing there in his usual Mackenzie Falls uniform- I guess some habits are hard to break- was the one and (unfortunately) only Chad Dylan Cooper. He let himself right in and walked over to the empty fridge like he owned the whole place.

"I guess they listened to me for once." he murmured opening the vacant fridge realizing there was nothing at all to eat in there.

"What do you mean?" Why would Chad be talking to the people who are letting us rent this apartment?

"I told that perky agent of yours to take all my food out of here and make you buy your own just like how I had to get myself a new heart after you stomped on mine." I know Chad was probably having one of his rare completely venerable moments but all I could concentrate on is how he said MY food.

"What do you mean your food?" I asked. he gave me a heavy sigh, probably because that was not the response he was looking for, before finally answering me.

"I mean this is my apartment your renting. Realistate's a good investment to get into. I have another key that I didn't feel like using today but don't be surprised if I just randomly show up from time to time."

I was probably staring in shock for a few minutes before Mackenzie got me out of my cerent state. He started dancing around the coffee table singing, "I'm living in Chad Dylan Cooper's house!" over and over and over again. Chad was chuckling as Mackenzie which caused a small smile to spread across my face. I can always count on my Macky- that's my nickname for him since he was three- to always put a smile on my already usually happy face. Suddenly I got an idea on how to get back at Chad for taking all of our food away from us.

"Mackenzie what does F.O.R.D. stand for/" I asked smirking at my son.

"Found On Road Dead." Mackenzie laughed out.

"Then what would Chad's real name, Chadford, stand for?" I asked now laughing.

"Chad Found On Road Dead!" Mackenzie yelled. I looked over to Chad and his smirk was now a frown. That'll teach him to try to be mean to a signal mother of a five year old boy with Chad Dylan Cooper's personality- even if Chad doesn't know that last part.

"I think that disserves a quick I-Hop breakfast, don't you Mackenzie?"

"Yeah!"

**A/N**

**Sorry for another short chapter but with all the homework the school is so nicely providing us with- not to mention the projects- I hardly ever have time to write anymore. I promise I am trying to make the next two to three chapters twice as long.**

**I would like to know who else do you want to be involved with this movie and what Hollywood couple do you want Mackenzie to became friends with their offspring? Please tell me in a review! I can't wait to find out who you want in this story!**

**Please also if you have an idea for this story that you want me to add in to help it be more dramatic or comical (Mackenzie) don't be afraid to tell me. I will most likely use the idea and give you credit for it in my story.**

**Please Review because with out you fans this story would be nothing.**


	6. Crash Course In Polite Conversation

**Sorry for the wait again. Like I said last time that I promised you a longer chapter and that's what you are getting. I would love to thank _lp2014_ and _WeAreJustMisguidedGhost_ for helping me with this chapter. Oh also For you Running To Stand Sill fans if you go to my homepage there is a wed address for the Running to Stand Still website and an address For my Running to stand still my space that I would like all my fans to join.**

* * *

Chapter six

Sonny POV

Crash Course In Polite Conversation

After a quick breakfast Mackenzie and I headed towards Mackenzie's studio first. Chad left the house shortly after the found on road dead comment. He didn't seem to happy.

There were a lot of little kids running around the studio. It looked like they had kids from dippers on up to maybe sixteen or seventeen walking or crawling around there. Mackenzie didn't seem phased by it at all. I looked down to see a big toothy smile on his face. Just like Chad only one of his eyes were sparkling.

After handing Mackenzie over to his 'teacher' I headed off to the set of the new movie. I was still not fully aware of all the details of this movie. All I know is that probably Chad is involved with it too. That is it though. I herd that Portlyn- who Chad is rumored to be dating- might be involved in this movie also. I wonder who else is going to be involved in this movie.

I parked the old Bonneville that I rented at the back of the lot before heading in. when I got inside I was surprised to see that it was a small cast of about ten people. I took a quick mental list of who all was here, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Grady, Sophia Bush, Zac Efron, James Conroy, Jackson Bundrage, Kate Voguale, and Chad Michael Murray. Not a bad cast. Though with the two Chad's it might get confusing. I just have to remember to use initials, CDC and CMM.

When the door shut behind me Tawni was the first to look up.

"OH MY GOD! SONNY!" She yelled running over to me. She stopped just in front of me and tried to give me a hug. She still hasn't perfected it yet.

"Hi Tawni. It's good to see you too." I replied walking over to greet the rest of the cast. I was greeted by Grady next, then Portlyn, James, Sophia, Zac, Kate, and finally Jackson. CDC and CMM where to preoccupied having a conversation to worry about greeting me.

Shortly after meeting everyone the director came over and gave us the scripts and a piece of paper that had a list of everyone's part on it. I was to be playing Elisabeth April. She is twenty years old and has an older brother named Austin who is played by Zac. My love interest is Chad Kingston who is a nineteen year old played by Chad Dylan Cooper. The only problem is that his twin sister Charlotte, played by Tawni, doesn't want them together while his older brother. Johnny, played by Grady, is fine with it. Even Elisabeth's neighbors Sandy and Mike Dixon played by Sophia and Chad Michael Murray don't like them together, but their son James, Played by Jackson thinks that it is cool. Beth's best friend Autumn, played by Portlyn, is supportive mostly because she doesn't want her older brother Zack, Played by James, to go after her. Her other friend Abby, played by Kate, doesn't have much to say because she is trying to catch Zack's eye.

I knew this was spouse to be a romance movie but I didn't think it was going to be filled with drama like it is. Good thing we got the king of drama, Chad Dylan Cooper, himself. Some of the other cast members are from drama shows, like James was on _Mackenzie Falls _for a little while and so was Portlyn. Sophia, Kate, Jackson, and Chad Michael Murray are all from the TV drama series _One Tree Hill_. Tawni, Grady, Zac, and I are the only ones not from a drama show. I think we are here for the romantic part, or in hopes to get a few laughs into this movie.

After everyone got the paper and looked over it we got in a circle and had to introduce ourselves. It felt like something that a bunch of first graders would do.

"Okay I'll go first." My Chad said, "As all of you should know my name is Chad Dylan Cooper, and for the little something about myself…well let's just say I don't trust everyone here." He eyed Zac, James, and myself. Tawni went next. "My name is Tawni Hart and I'm pretty!" I should have seen that one coming. Grady went next. "I'm Grady and I like cheese!"

"Hi. I'm Portlyn and the rumors are true, I've had sex with Chad Dylan Cooper."

After that I didn't stick around to hear the rest of the people. I didn't know were I was going, I was just walking around the studio trying to get the image of Portlyn and Chad out of my mind. The question of how could she do this to me and more importantly how could he do this to me was just crossing my mind when I found a dressing room with my name on it. I opened it and peaked in. it was huge! Plus it was all mine, I didn't have to share it with anyone.

I turned around when there came a knock on the door frame. When did I actually walk into the room? I didn't realize anyone was following me. When I turned around I didn't like what I saw, CDC. He was standing in my door frame. I walked over to the door making sure to have one hand on it for a quick close if needed.

"What do you want Chad?" I hissed at him. His eyes grew as he took in my attitude.

"Sonny about what Portlyn said…"He paused trying to figure out what would be just the right way to tell me. I thought he might appreciate me helping him out.

"Let me guess, you have an explanation. Well guess what Chad, I don't want to hear it. Plus you don't need to give me one. It's not like we're dating." I could see the hurt flash across his face before he recovered himself. "You know what? Why don't you just go find Portlyn and take her back to your dressing room, fuck her, and just for the hell of it tape it like you've done before!" I said shoving Chad out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes.

"Ouch! Sonny what do you mean about me making sex tapes before? You're acting crazy! And by the way my dressing room is right across the hall." Chad said from the other side of the door as I went to go sit down on the bed they had in my dressing room.

I couldn't believe that Chad was still denying that he made a sex tape of us. Sure I didn't straight out ask him about it- there was no way I could- but even for him being a blonde he should have put it together by now. I am kind of glad for his slowness, if he was real quick he would have never bought the story of Mackenzie being another man's son. Could he really not see himself in him?

Looking around I noticed that they set up a little section of the room up for Mackenzie in case he has to stay her, like I asked them to. It wasn't long before there came another knock at the door. I was afraid to open it and see the jerk Chad or his slutty Portlyn, but to my relief it was Tawni. She let herself in and walked over to the bed to sit down.

"Sonny I need to talk to you." She said with a serious face. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Ok talk away." I told her immediately regretting it.

"Does Chad know?" She asked looking at me.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"Sonny I'm not stupid like many people think I am. You were in love with him, then all of a sudden you leave forgetting to empty out our trash can that had three positive pregnancy test in it. Plus that little boy in the picture with you looks like a mini version of Chad. Tawni explained. I looked over to were she was pointing. There was a picture of Mackenzie and me on his field trip to the zoo. We were both acting like we were monkeys, which is one of his favorite things to do. On the bottom right hand side was a note with the words 'love mom' written on it.

"Ok Tawni you have to promise you wont tell anyone including Chad." I told her.

"Fine, but if asks I'm not lying to him. He disserves to know Sonny."

"I know he does, but I'm trying to deal with one big issue in our lives one at a time and right now it's not time for that one."

"Sonny may I ask why you really left? I know you went to go see Chad that night. I saw you so you can't deny it."

"it's been a little over five years since it happen, so you'd think I could talk about it, but I just can't Tawni."

"It's ok. Sonny about Chas and Portlyn…" Tawni started.

"I don't want to hear it." I said walking away from her and over to the other side of the room.

"Sonny you need to hear this. I know you still care about him."

"No duh I still care about him Tawni. He is the father of my son."

"So you need to know this Sonny." Tawni begged.

"Fine what is it?" I gave up.

"Chad did sleep with Portlyn after you left. In fact he slept with a lot of girls after you left. He even tried to get with me, not that I can blame him. I mean I am pretty."

"Tawni this is not helping." I said feeling as if I didn't mean anything to Chad once again.

"Right. He did sleep with a lot of girls, but he only did it to try to get you out of his mind once he finally got it through his mind that you weren't coming back. Honestly Sonny you don't know how bad you hurt him. He was always moping around here and he latterly looked broken." Tawni paused to take in my expression.

She got up and walked over to stand behind me so now we were both standing, looking into the mirror.

"You know when you left you didn't only take his heart with you but you also took the sparkle from his eyes." Tawni said putting a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to look at her.

"Eye. He only had one sparkly eye," I corrected, "can we get off of this subject now please." I begged.

"Sure. Let's talk about…me! So after you left and Chad started moping around Marshal decided not to add another cast member in hopes just like Chad that you would come back…"

"I thought you said this was about you?" I interrupted.

"I'm getting to that part. So with you gone, Chad all gloomy-gloomy, and no new cast mate I was stuck with the two weirdoes and Nico. Since I couldn't hang out at the Falls, and you know weirdoes aren't my style, I stated to hang out with Nico and one thing lead to another and now we're engaged!" Tawni shrieked putting out her hand with a huge diamond ring on it.

After I gawked at Tawni's ring for awhile we decided to make a quick run to the cafeteria to see what kind of food they had here. My hopes is that It is better then that most likely uneatable stuff Brenda used to serve us. I was more in the mood for the type of food she would give to the snobs that use to belong to the falls.

As soon as we stepped foot in there I wanted to turn around and leave. Chad Dylan Cooper was in there sitting with Portlyn at one of the far tables eating what looked like the sandwich named after himself. He put his food down when he looked up to notice me walk in. he got up and walked over to Tawni and me.

"Excuse me Tawni, I need to talk to miss sunshine." He said using his old nickname for me while pushing the blonde girl to the side.

"What now Chad?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sonny about earlier…" He started. I sighed knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

A long conversation is something I didn't want right now. I already heard it from Tawni so I didn't want to hear it again from Chad. Plus I was hungry.

"Chad I've already heard the story." I said uncrossing my arms. Chad looked confused at my comment.

"How?" He asked puzzled.

"Tawni told me. Look can I go eat now?" I asked as my stomach growled adding to my comment. Chad didn't say anything, he just moved to the side to let me throw the door.

I went in there and sat down by Tawni who had food for the both of us in front of her.

"So what did he want?" She asked grabbing a burrito.

"To talk about what Portlyn said earlier, but I told him that I already heard the story, and that I was hungry so he let me go." While I was telling Tawni this Grady came over to the table with is own tray of food and sat down.

"Feels just like the old days, don't it?" He asked referring to when we were all on _So Random!_

After that me and Tawni left because our table was getting crowded with people's huge egos when James and Zac showed up. We went back to Tawni's dressing room since Chad's wasn't right across the hall from hers. I can't believe how much that guy can get to me! Even when he's not around he still manages to get to me. On one of the several mirrors in Tawni's overly pink dressing room was tapped an envelope. Clearly printed on the front was the initials, 'CDC'. I wonder what he could want with Tawni?

"You know he never stopped loving you." She said as she went over to get the note.

"I heard that. I just don't know what I'm going to do about it. What's the note say?" I asked hoping to distract Tawni. It worked.

"It says, 'Tawni I know we don't really like each other but you are best friends with Sonny so I'm hoping you could do a favor for me. Trust me if you accomplish it I'll defiantly owe you one. Me and my band are going to do some of our cover songs at this club called _Sterling's_,_ (_I just had to name it that.) and I'd like you to get Sonny to come. Don't tall her why your going or who is going to be there because once she knows she wont go.' Oops a little too late for that last part. So what do you say Sonny?" Tawni finished up.

After a minute of thinking I gave her my reply. "He's right I will be a no show tonight." I told her thinking of Mackenzie.

"Sonny I know why you're trying to get out of this and it's not going to work." She threatened me.

"Tawni I seriously can't take my five year old son to a club!"

"Oh, I guess I didn't know why you were trying to get out of it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What was your idea?" I asked now interested on how she saw this.

"I thought tat you would try to get out of this because you were afraid to get close to Chad again. What did he do anyway?"

"Tawni I already told you I can't talk about it."

"Can't or won't talk about it?"

"The last one… I mean the first one. Both."

"Sonny it couldn't have been that bad could it? I mean I know Chad can be a huge jerk but he loved you and still loves you. And wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you." Tawni tried to cheer me up.

"Trust me Tawni he should be going to hell after he dies just because of what he did."

"Oh. So I guess I shouldn't take you to the club tonight if you really hate him that much."

"That's the problem Tawni, I don't hate him. I can't hate him."

"Oh." Was all her response was. I think she was remembering that we already talked about this, judging by her face.

"For the club thing, I haven't had a night for myself in a while. I'll go if I can find someone to watch Mackenzie."

It was like a sign from above when my cell started ringing with the number of the phone my agent gave Mackenzie.

"Hi sweetie." I answered.

"Hi, mommy can I spend the night with my new friend? His name is Jacob, his parents are Taylor Lautner and Selena Lautner. So can I please mommy?" He begged. I usually don't agree to this type of thing but I wanted a free night so I went against my better judgment and agreed.

"Ok, but just for tonight." I told him.

"Thanks mommy. I love you bye."

"Love you too buddy. See you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up.

"Looks like I'm in forgoing to the club tonight." I told Tawni. A smile stretched across her face.

* * *

**Thank you to all my fans. The next chapter is even longer than this one so it might take two to three weeks before I can update this story. I love you guys and please don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. The Leaving Song

**I'm sorry it took so long, but my grandma has been in the hospital and now my step dad just went in so my nerves were to shot to be typing this up. i hope to get back to at least once every two weeks, but we'll just have to see. So here you go the next chapter of Running To stand Still (RTSS).**

* * *

Running To Stand Still

Chapter seven

The Leaving Song

Chad POV

There was a lot of people already at the club but I didn't see the one person I wanted to be there the most. Sonny was no where in sight. I gave a sigh finally getting it through my head that she wasn't coming just like I did when I realized she wasn't coming back all those years ago. I didn't understand why she just left. Thinking back I still can't figure it out.

~*Flash Back*~

"You can pick out a movie and get it started while I go change." I took the clothes that I hoped were clean to the bathroom to change. While I was in there I thought about what could be on that disc Chase gave me. It was probably a horror movie. Chase knows I hate them and he hates me for taking Sonny away from him. The only thing he doesn't know is that it will actually be a benefit to me. I could put it in when Sonny comes over and hold her through the whole movie never seeing a thing.

When I got out of the bathroom my dressing room was empty. I looked around for Sonny but she was no where in it. Suddenly a note caught my eye. I regretted reading it at once. She broke up with me. I walked out of the room, down to the stage exit, and over to the set of So Random! No one was there so I checked the prop house that I at one point tried to make into Mackenzie Falls new meditation room. No one was there either. I went to Sonny's dressing room that she shared with that blonde Tawni girl that sonny always said could be my twin. I knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer from inside. I got desperate and went to Marshals office to see if she went there for some strange reason.

When I got there I noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and since I was being nosy I read it. Once again I regretted it immediately. She wasn't just leaving me, she was leaving the studios. A few tears raced down my checks, but being Chad Dylan Cooper you can't cry over a girl who is…or was a Random. You don't cry at all unless you're playing Mackenzie, so I pushed the tears back and sucked it up ignoring the tearing in my troubled aching heart.

I called Sonny a few times to try to change her mind, but she would never answer her phone. Finally I got in my car and drove to her apartment hoping that Sonny, or her mom, Connie, would be home. I pulled into a parking spot noticing that her apartment light was on. I was going to finally ketch my break, or at least that's what I thought back then. Her mom answered the door.

"Hello Chad, now goodbye." Connie said. She usually not a harsh person but that felt pretty harsh with my broken heart still trying to beat.

"Wait! I need to talk to Sonny. Where is she?" I asked stopping the door s she tried to shut it on me.

"She left Chad." Connie tried shutting it again and once again I stopped her.

"Where did she go? I really need to talk to her." I begged. Connie let out a heavy sigh.

"Chad, she left the state. She's gone and not coming back. She's gone for good." This time when she went to slam the door in my face I didn't stop her. I was to shocked, to broken to stop her. She didn't just leave me, she didn't just abandon the studio where I would still be able to see her, she also abandoned her mother and took herself away to a place where I would never be able to see her again.

~*End Flash Back*~

That didn't stop me from going back to her apartment every week for the first year to see if she came back. After that year I got it through my head that she wasn't coming back and I was broken all over again. It took about three months to even look almost normal instead of always having that permanent frown on my face. After that I pretty much turned back into the old Chad Dylan Cooper and slept with every girl in sight. This time though it wasn't just because I wanted to get laid it was because I wanted to get Sonny out of my head. I had to get her out of it.

The day I herd she was coming back to do a movie with me I regretted what I did in the past. I knew that it shouldn't matter after she left me, but it did because I loved her and I still do. I knew that I had to be the first one to tell her and explain it to her, but Tawnie beat me to it because I got mad at her the day I went to the airport to pick her up. I was mad that she had a son with another man. I went over the top though when I found out that he liked Zac Efron. I most likely over reacted because for a secant I thought she was probably lying to me and Zac was probably his real father. I know I was being ridicules but in that moment I thought about not letting them use my apartment that I used when I wanted a break from being Chad Dylan Cooper and become just Chad. I never went through with it though because I thought about what it might be like if it was me coming back with my daughter after her mother died and have the girl I once loved reject me again and throw me out on the streets. I just couldn't do it after that.

I felt horrible after yelling at her. I called several times that night not giving up because I knew she was just ignoring me and would get tired of it soon and pick up to let me explain. When she did she just confused me by saying I should apologize about some DVD that I supposedly had. To try to figure out what was going on I went to the apartment the next morning. Sonny got defensive and had her son make fun of me.

After that they left and let me just stand there, stunned, by myself. I went to go check out my room that is now the home to Sonny's room. There were pictures of her or her and Mackenzie. There was this one picture that wasn't in a frame that I liked. It was of both of them lying I the grass smiling at the camera. It made me smile and feel oddly happy. I snuck the photo into my pocket and then left. I went straight to the new studio not knowing what else to do.

When I got to the studio I met with some of the other cast members. When Sonny, the last person, showed up we all got this paper telling us who everyone played and then other information about their character. The director had us gather in a circle and tell something personal. I went first and said something that I regretted, but I didn't regret it as much as when Portlyn took her turn and told everyone the rumors were true, that we did infact have sex. After she said that my head snapped over to where Sonny was standing. My heart dropped into my stomach again when I saw her walk away. I kept telling myself that she was never going to forgive me. I followed her to tell her my side of the story and what really happened but she didn't want to hear any of it. She said I didn't need to give her an explanation then she throw it in my face that we weren't dating. I think she saw the hurt that crossed over my face before I could hide it away.

Then she said something to really hurt me, but yet confuse me at the same time. "Why don't you just go find Portlyn and take her back to your dressing room, fuck her, and just for the hell of it tape it too just like you've done before!" she pushed me out of the doorway and slammed the door in my face. She hit my nose which really hurt! Sex tape? I've never made one before just to let you know. I had no idea what she was talking about. I then reminded her that my dressing room is right next to hers.

I didn't see sonny again until lunch. I was sitting with Portlyn we I saw her come in the door. She stopped when her eyes meet mine. I put down my Chad sandwich, which is very good you all should go out and buy one, I got up to walk over to her and that blonde headed girl that Sonny always said could be my twin, I don't get where she is coming with this. When I got over to them, thankful they hadn't tuned around and left at the very sight of me, I asked Tawni to leave, or maybe pushed her away, so me and Sonny could talk in privet, but Sonny only shot me down saying she already heard the story from Tawni and she didn't want to hear it again. That got me mad that she would hear it from Tawni but not me. It made me even madder then when she ordered me to let her go bye. I did what I was told because being in love with her still I couldn't do anything to upset her more then I already have. Plus her growling stomach seemed pretty viscous too.

To make it up to her I snuck into Tawni's dressing room knowing Sonny wouldn't go back to hers with the chance of me being around. I left an invitation for both of them to come to the club that me and my band were playing at. We don't really have songs of our own; we are mostly a cover group, but people still seem to like us very well. Now I'm standing here waiting for her to show up. At least I hoped that she was coming. It was getting close to the time for us to start.

After Portlyn got what songs we were playing in order we all took our place on stage. I walked up to the lead singers mike and took a look around.

Portlyn, Chloe, and Chastity were there to sing back up.

Devon was on the drums, and Trevor had the guitar.

They both has mikes for vocals.

The other thing I noticed was still no Sonny. She wasn't coming. When the house lights died down and the stage lights went up I felt bad that we were going to start our gig before Sonny came, if she was coming, thou I already convinced myself that she wasn't. The first song started to play. I recognized it as our usual opening song. It was 'Imma Star' originally by Jeremiah. I step closer to the mike getting ready to sing as I listen to the music. Right before I was to start singing I grabbed the mike from the stand so I could move around the stage. The words to the song just came naturally.

"I thought i told ya ima star. you see the ice? you see the cars? flashy lights. everywhere we are. livin like, like there's no tomorrow {Verse 1} i got money. i dont need a range. im a pimp. i dont need a cane. be it kills charlie. you can keep the change. now that i got the torch. ima keep the flame. ima keep my aim, gotta make the big shots. in my latest suit louie v flip flops. gotta bad bitch her hair and nails tip top. jeremih got the game on a slip knot. just before the stacks. i got rubberbands. consumers only want you to supply demand. so here i am. check my DNA. gettin money's only thing on my resamay {CHORUS}2x i thought i told ya ima star you see the ice? you see the cars? flashy lights everywhere we are livin like like there's no tomorrow {VERSE 2} like the dealership i got buku cars penitentary i keep buku bars flow so hot, ridin buku large hollywood ground, i got buku stars dont need rogger ebert, or the paparazzi take on and alread the county stop me i hit hella licks man hella staggin hit the weed man so you can get in touch with mary jane you a scorpio? girl get over here ride me all night like you kin a paul revere. kissin on my neck nibblin on my ear. you say you wanna chill? go head and grab a beer (CHORUS)2x i thought i told ya. im a star you see the ice? you see the cars? flashy lights everywhere we are. livin like like there's no tomorrow {2x} flashy lights ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh everywhere we are ohhh ohhh ohhhhh everywhere we are ohhh ohhh ohhhhh {VERSE 3} ok now i be ballin i i i be ballin you can catch me in the ait. i be ballin when im tryna buy some gear, i be mallin in the middle of the club or where ever you call it. either the cameras flickin or the police clockin. especially at the end of the month when its just not an option now they got the spotlight on me, why they put that on me now im never lonley cuz everywhere i go there's... flashy lights"

AS the song finished everyone went wild. I looked around for Sonny again not realizing that I still had hope left of her showing up. My hope didn't get to fall to much because the next song started to play. I really like this song, it could describe me pretty well sometimes.

"Chorus:Even if you don't like me,I bet you fall in love with my ride (my ride), my ride,Got girls wanna be wifey,Cause they fell in love with my ride (my ride), my ride... 1:Okay I pull up to da club, on them scotty pippin'sYou say you got dubz, well I'm thirteen mo inchesThese chromed out wheels got yah'll haters out there squintin'When I hop in that club line, I aint lookin for no friendshipsGot Clyntell pipes, custom tint up on my windowsMy air vents sealed, so I never lose no indoWho's trailing me? my kin-folk, we weavin through the streetsAnd the flows like the wind, how it be breathing through these my seats, got my name on it,Yeah I know you aint on thisSparkle custom paint on thisOn that droptop, frame on thisThe grill is exclusive, and the rides all implusiveThe only one that's whippin' this is singer slash producerSay you wanna get drunk, I gotta bar up in my car,I never get bored wit foreign broads up in my car,So when it's master time I'm goin hard up in my carTouch down a hundred yards up in my 2:Even if you don't like me,I bet you fall in love with my ride (my ride) my ride,Got girls wanna be wifeyCause they fell in love with my ride (my ride) my ride,... ehhIs it the chrome up on my wheels, or that base up in my trunkChrome chrome up on my wheels, or that base up in my trunkIs it the chrome up on my wheels, or that base up in my trunkBase base up in my trunk, base- base up in my...Verse2:Now when I'm cruisin' in my whip, damn right I crank my cdGot three groupies on deck, and they all beggin to see theseThey saw the navigation system and all of my tv'sSaid they boyfriends whip was better, hell naw you must be StevieYou see me, these stunner shades got me seeing 3DF**k you, far as ya know, I'm pushin more sh*t then PeteyThough my gas tank on E-Z, I'm buyin up more Wee-zy,Please believe me, u chillen wit a Star-r-rHop in my Car-r, I hit the after party,What goes down between us, girl I wont tell nobodyEither in my Lac, or in my MaszaradiJust wait till I pull into the lobby (lobby) 3:So even if you don't like me,I bet you fall in love wit my ride (my ride) myrideGot girls wanna be wifey,Cause they fellin love with my ride (my ride) my ride,... ehhIs it the chrome up on my wheels, or that base up in my trunkChrome chrome up on my wheels, or that base up in my trunkIs it the chrome up on my wheels, or that base up in my trunkBase base up in my trunk, base- base up in my...Verse3:So if you wanna ride (ride), then baby we can go down town (go down town)Girl with that pretty face, (face) I might just let my windows down (my windows down)So all my homies can see just who I get to ride with (ride with)ride withAnd if you ever lonely then sweet baby girl hit my sidekick-ickk cause...Even if you don't like me,I bet you fall in love with my ride (my ride) my rideGot girls wanna be wifey,Cause they fell in love with my ride (my ride) my ride,... ehhIs it the chrome up on my wheel so or that base up in my trunkChrome chrome up on my wheels or that base up in my trunkIs it the chrome up on my wheels or that base up in my trunkBase base up in my trunk, base-base base up in my... "

I finished up the song once again looking for that special brunet, but once again she had yet to appear. We played a few more songs or maybe it was ten before we took a break Sonny still hadn't shown herself yet tonight.

I was over at the bar hammering down one drink after the other thinking that Sonny wasn't going to come I didn't want to remember the rest of the night I had laid out before me. I was on my third or fourth or eleventh shot when a hand came to rest on my shoulder. Thinking that it was my sunshine coming to brighten up my day, I quickly spun the chair around to immediately be disappointed.

"You better lighten up on the shots there, Chad. We wouldn't want you to start a show on this huge night for us." Mike, the back up drummer, told me.

"Thanks, but I don't need a babysitter. I can handle myself. I'm twenty-two remember? So you can just get steppin'. You hear?" I said drunkenly, slurring my words while trying to sound threatening. It most of worked because Mike walked away, but in his place came Portlyn. She sat down beside me not saying a word.

"How much of that did ya hear?" I asked her.

"Enough to know you're pretty wasted right about now." She smirked moving her head over towards the door. Her smirk grew more devious. I knew she was up to something, but in the state I was in right then I really didn't give a fuck what she did. Boy was I going to regret that.

"Show time Chaddy boy. See your drunk ass up there on stage… that is if you can still remember where it is now that you've become intoxicated." I just looked at Portlyn dumbly.

"What? So I learned a few words, big deal. You really didn't think I was just some dumb girl you used ." Portlyn said proving how dumb she truly is. I did use her for sex trying to get my little Sunshine out of my head and heart. Sure me and Portlyn had a long going relationship before my Sonny came along.. I was planning on still going out with her even after she was going to be cut from the show, but that stupid new Random got stuck in my head, so I ended this with Portlyn on her last taping. Unfortunately my stupid brother, Chase, got to Sonny first. It's funny how after all this time I'm yet to get her out of my head. She is the one girl is started out using to keep my old show going but ended up falling in love with.

I followed Portlyn up on to the stage and watched her walk to the back and start telling the band something. When I walked up to the mike the song that started to play was not one of the ones we usually do. I didn't mind though because I was feeling very flirty. I knew this song would give me a lot of cool dance moves and ones that are vary grabby. Portlyn walked up to stand beside me. She has always been the girl I was signing about in the song. Portlyn smiled widely as the music for the song started to fill up the club.

"You know what it is when it isWhen we do what we doIf good girls get down on the floorTell me, how low will a bad girl go?She'll probably pick it up, drop it down real slowEither that or she's upside down on the poleThat's when I grab the knot, throw it up in the skyLet it come down slow, watch it all flyFront to the back then side to the side" Portlyn was doing everything I said or asked In the lyrics.

"Then we head back to my crib for the night" Portlyn walked over to me and started dirty dancing for the next part of the song."That's how it goes down, all night long" Portlyn bent down to make it look like she was whispering in my ear."She whispered in my ear, said she loves my song?This Is Why I'm Hot,? she got it on her phoneTop 10 download, number one ringtones" Portlyn went back to dirty dancing around me.'I'm in my zone, tell me what's goodWhat it be can't say I'm what you wantBut I got what you need, all night, it's all rightWe can dance but you gotta keep it up a lil' somethin'Like this," I started to dance with Portlyn. We were getting good at this whole dirty dancing thing.

"Like this, like this, like thisLike this, like this, like this, like this" Now it was Portlyn's turn to sing while we kept dancing. She started to grind on me."Baby do ya want it like this, like this, like this, like thisLike this, like this, like this?" I took the mike back as Port passioned herself three feet away from met then started backing up as I sung. "Girl tell me if you want it like thisIf you want to you can back it up" She was right in front of me now. I smacked her butt when I sang something about it in the next line."You say you like it rough, won't you let me smack it up?""Palm on ya ass, that's if you let me touchI don't care about your breasts, you could be a A cup" I goosed Portlyn then moved my hand up to her breast through those lines and at the end of those lines I gave her a short kiss like you have to for the song. After that is when I saw why Portlyn looked so devious. She had them do this song because she was Tawni and sonny had finally came, and now just like that they were leaving. Well Sonny was leaving Tawni was just trying to ketch her. I couldn't believe Portlyn did this to me! She is spouse to be my best friend!

I finished the song and the ten or twelve other songs we played. After she show I made sure to stay away from Portlyn because I was sure I would do something to her that would most likely place me in jail and I cant solve what happened between me and sonny a long time ago in jail. Plus I wouldn't be able to figure out what's the sorry on Mackenzie and his disappearing father.

If Portlyn ruined this for me I swear she is going to regret it.

You can mark my words.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	8. The Games That Play Us

**Running To Stand Still**

**Chapter eight**

**The Games That Play Us**

**Sonny POV**

I can't believe that three named jerk-throb! He invites me and Tawni to a club to apologize to me, but instead I get to see Portlyn the little slut… excuse me for that… hanging herself all over Chad. I cant blame it all on her though because he was getting into it to, what with the spanking and his hands all over her boobs. The thing that ticked me off the most though was that he kissed her right in front of everyone that was there and more importantly, me. I always knew I loved him more than he loved me, and he has certainly proven that with all the things he has done: The CD, Random sex with people, this kiss with Portlyn.

I got up off the coach and went into the kitchen to get a bowl of ice cream… again. After I left the club Tawni and I went to a 24hour grocery store and picked up some things to make me and Mackenzie's stay here more suitable. I could hear Mackenzie sleeping in his room. Since I was going to be home tonight I also went and picked him up. He didn't like that very much though.

It was about two in the morning when there came a knock on my door. I crawled out of bed, checked to see if they has woken Mackenzie up, then went to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw Portlyn with a drunken Chad leaning on her for support. I was about to shut the door, but Portlyn started talking, and with me always being polite I stopped to listen to her.

"Oh. It's you. No wonder he wanted me to bring him here instead of the house out by the ocean that he usually goes to when he is stoned or drunk. God he must still lover you after everything you did to him." Portlyn went on. Chad loved me? I had my suspicions, but that's different then his best friend and ex-girlfriend tells you he does. Wait! What does she mean everything I've done to him? What about everything he's done to me. I think getting a girl pregnant, making a secret sex tape with her, and playing with her emotions are worse then leaving for five years after see said sex tape, showing back up, and lying to protect yourself and barely five year old son.

I ignored what Portlyn said. If I said something back then my secrets would be out and Chad wouldn't never figure out why I left like I did by himself like I want him too. So I just stood there looking at the two of them while Portlyn stared back, Chad was practically passed out in her arms.

"Are you going to help me get him to coach or what?" Portlyn snapped at me after a minute of silence between us.

"Oh no, he's not staying here. I don't want to have to explain this to Mackenzie." I said shaking my head no.

"Who's Mackenzie? Is he a new boyfriend? That would explain why Chad got hammered.." Portlyn rambled dragging Chad to the coach and leaving him there even after my clearly spoken refusal to have a drunk man sleeping on my coach, even if they are technically his.

"Mackenzie is my five year old son." I told her so thing could be cleared up, and for the hopes that she would changer her mind about leaving him here once she considered a five year old should not be exposed to someone who is drunk or suffering from a hangover. Unfortunately I forgot how dim Portlyn can be.

"Oh. Well have fun with both of them, I'm out of here." with that parting line Portlyn left. After studding Chad for awhile and excepting he wasn't going to be going anywhere in the slumber he was in, I tucked him in - which really means I throw a couple blankets across his stretched out form and thankfully went back to my nice cozy bed. Unfortunately I ended up tossing and turning the night away trying to get that night out of my head.

I woke the next morning extra tired. I got approximately three hours of sleep. I was glad that we didn't have to go to the set today. It's just like when I went to public school when we got the weekends off. In an hour or so I'll get Mackenzie up and we'll go see my mom or go to the perk and do something, but first I had to hop in the shower. Afterwards I dressed myself in some skinny cut jeans and one of my shirts from RUE21. I went out into the kitchen and started fixing pancakes for three remembering Chas was asleep on the coach. Mackenzie and I have a tradition - that I wasn't about to break on part of Chad's behalf- of me making pancakes for us on every Saturday.

While the pancakes were cooking I went into Mackenzie's room and pulled out a green shirt he got from Rue21, a pair of brand new jeans, and his high top green convers. I went over and woke him up, then gave him his clothes. I left so he could change in peace and to woke the loudly snoring Chad Dylan Copper up. He was stretched out on the coach in a way I guess would be extremely uncomfortable if he was sober enough to care last night. I shock him a few times before there was even a sign of him beginning to wake up. He monde and turned a few times before giving up and reluctantly opening his bloodshot eyes.

"Sonny?" He asked, obviously not remembering last night.

"Don't worry you're sober now." I told him walking into the kitchen. I partly told him just to confuse him, which work perfectly.

"What do you mean now? How did I get here? Why does it feel like an elephant is standing on my head? Oh god, what the hell did I do last night?" Chad asked one question right after the other.

"Last night you got drunk, kissed Portlyn, smacked her butt, touched her breast of few times, then she dropped you off here not taking no for an answer because apparently you requested to come here, oh and the whole 'now you're sober' thing, I mean you're not drunk anymore. You slept it off, I hope." I answered Chad cringing at some of the parts I didn't like.

"Oh." Was Chad's brilliant response.

A minute or so later Mackenzie came out fully dressed and I made him a plate of pancakes. He was to engrossed in them to even notice that Chad was here.

"Do I get some too?" Chad asked walking into the kitchen. Mackenzie's head snapped up hearing his voice.

"Mommy! Chad Dylan Copper's in our kitchen! Can he have some yummy pancakes too? Please mommy!" Mackenzie said excitedly.

"I already made him some." I said handing Chad his plate of pancakes. He was handling his hangover better then I would, but then he gets drunk a lot from what I heard, so then he would know how to do that.

Chad sat down at the island in the kitchen beside Mackenzie to eat. I ate across the room by the stove and listen in to their conversation.

"So Mackenzie how you like acting?" Chad started off.

"Ok. I like basketball better. Do you play Chaddy?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah I do. I used to play all the time before I met your mother."

"Did she make you stop playing?"

"in a way. After she came I didn't have time to even think about picking up a basketball."

"Why?"

"I spent all my free time with her. I loved your mommy Mackenzie."

"Do you still?" This was the point where I cut in.

"Mackenzie Lee! You don't ask that! Now go brush your teeth good so they don't all fall out." I scolded my son.

"Sorry about that Chad." I offered when Mackenzie left to go to the bathroom in the hall or the one in my master bedroom.

"it's a'ight." Chad responded while stuffing the last bite of pancakes into his mouth. I took the plate to the sink and washed it.

"Well I think I'm going to go." Chad told me heading to the door.

"NO!" Mackenzie yelled running out to the living area with his basketball in his hands. "Chaddy please stay! We can go to the park and play some basketball." Mackenzie begged him.

"Chad you don't have to stay if you don't want to. He'll get over it." I informed him. Chad seemed to think everything over. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"How about instead I go home, take a shower, and in an hour you and your mom can come over and we'll play B-ball there?" Chad asked. His smile brightened when he saw Mackenzie nodding his head excitedly. "OK, then see you guys in an hour." And with that Chad left leaving me with a five yearl old who is currently bouncing off these perfectly painted walls with uncontrollable excitement. Thanks Chad. Not.

After about what felt like a life time and turned out to be only ten minutes I got Mackenzie to sit on the coach where right now he is bouncing in his seat.

"Can you believe it Mommy? Me and Chaddy are going to be best friends!" Mackenzie yelled to me while I was finishing cleaning up the kitchen.

"Sure you are baby." I answered back not really paying any attention to what exactly Mackenzie had asked and or told me. I had my own worries to think about right then.

An hour later I found myself being pulled by Mackenzie to the car. He just really wanted to go, which isn't a good thing… I think. It isn't that long of a drive to Chad's house but it felt like forever with Mackenzie in the back seat saying 'Are we there yet?' over and over again as any young kid does. It got me to thinking about apologizing to my mom for how annoying I Must have been when I was his age. Anyway back to the story. When we pulled into Chad's drive Mackenzie went wild with excitement, and I don't use any of those terms loosely. When I got the car parked Mackenzie shot out of the car and ran up to Chad's door. He was knocking on the door before I even had time to get out of the car. Chad answered the door and smiled at Mackenzie. He then looked around until he found me walking up towards the door.

"Hurry up mommy we don't have all day!" Mackenzie yelled at me as he walked into the house. I smiled at my son as I hurried up to get into the house.

When I walked into the house I was greeted by Marvin like always. Instead of following Chad and Mackenzie to the basketball court I went through the living room, dining room, the other living room, and the sun room to reach the pool. It is about the length of his house and the width of a football field, probably. I could remember how easily Marko Polo became boring in that thing. I sat down on the edge of the pool and took my shoes off to dip my feet into the clear water instead of sitting in one of the many lawn chairs he kept out there.

I was only out there for about five minutes before Marvin came to find me.

"Mr. Mackenzie request the presence of his mother, Miss Munroe." Marvin said walking up to me.

"Thank you Marvin." I thanked him then made my way to the court. He followed close behind me as we walked back the way he came. When I reached the court Mackenzie came running up to me.

"Mommy, mommy! Me and you verses Chaddy and Marvin." Mackenzie dragged me to the center of the court saying, "Come on. Come on." I looked up to see Chad with on amused smile on his face. This was the first time that I really looked at him to see what he was wearing. It looked like the basketball outfit from when he played Alex something in 17Again. I stifled a laugh remembering how much Chad complained about having to work with Zac Efron who played his father and friend in the movie. I wonder why he hasn't complained about working with Zac again in this movie?

"Sonny?" Chad brought me back to his planet.

"What?" I asked not hearing anything he said before.

"I asked if you were ready to start the game." He said getting into passion for a jump ball. I just nodded my head and copied his poise.

The game went fast and soon it was game point. I was surprised that even with Chad taking it easy on me and Mack that we would be tied. I was guarding Chad who had the ball when he stopped dribbling the ball and leaned down to my ear so he could whisper…

"You might as well just give up Munroe because you're not getting this basketball." A smile came across my face when I thought of a way to get the ball out of that boy's hands. I leaned my face up towards his and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips. I was right, Chad instantly dropped the ball. I swooped down and picked it up chucking it at Mackenzie who turned around and throw the ball up into the air. To both Chad's and my surprise the ball actually went into the basket.

"We won! We won!" Mackenzie chanted. I turned to Chad smiling.

"What was that about me never going to get that ball out of those hands of yours?" I smirked.

"Well that was playing dirty." He shot back.

"I never said I played by the rules." I returned.

"Well you should warn a man before you pounce on them." Chad said coming closer.

"I'll remember that next time." I said taking a step closer to him.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Chad joked.

"Oh I know you Chad. You hate loosing, and I know you'll want a rematch. The surprise kiss is my best secret weapon against you it seems." I smiled and walked away to go find Mackenzie who had wondered off.

I found him not that much longer on the third story talking to Marvin while he swung on the Monkey Bars.

"I wonder who my daddy is. I hope it's Chaddy. He said that he loved m mommy and they kissed which was grouse." Mackenzie was telling Marvin. I cleared my throat as I walked into the room glad that Chad wasn't behind me, because if he heard Mackenzie's statement he might have figured out the truth behind Mackenzie's disappearing father.

'What are you two doing up here?" I asked walking over to the Monkey Bars.

"I was asking Marvin about his father because I wanted to know what one was like." Mackenzie said dropping from the Monkey Bars. What a way to make a person feel guilty.

"Mackenzie you know that your father would be around if he could but he has other things that are keeping him to busy." I somewhat lied.

"Yeah I know, but I wish he had time for me. What was he like again mommy?" He asked with Chad's puppy dog eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get home if it's not to late. Now no more of this." I told him whispering the last because Chad entered the room.

"There you guys all are." He said walking over to us. "I thought you two left," he eyed Mackenzie and I, "I came up here to tell Marvin that it's about lunch and I'm having some guest over." I took that as a hint that it was time for me and Mackenzie to leave.

"Come on Mackenzie. Chad's right it's about lunch time. Why don't we go back home and I make some Mac and Cheese?" I asked him. He pouted at first with the thought of leaving but slowly it turned into my toothy smile as he thought about the Macaroni and Cheese.

"Yum yum. Come on mommy let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me down all the stares and towards the door.

Chad followed us all the way down and to the door. I turned around to thank him before leaving.

"Thanks Chad. Mackenzie had a great time." I told him.

"No prob. He can come and go as he likes." Chad shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Oh and Sonny, one last thing…" Chad hesitated nervously towards the end.

"What?" I asked as Chad slowly lowered hid head towards mine and softly put his smooth lips on mine. Both of our eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**I need help thinking of ideas for the next chapter. So if you have any ideas please tell me! Plus don't for get to become friends with RunningToStandStill on Myspace. The web address is in my profile.** **Please review and give me ideas which I will credit you for in my story. **


	9. The Things I've Learned

****

****

Sorry for taken forever. My computer broke a long time ago and we just now got a new one. This chapter is a little bit shorter then the other ones but I wanted to get a new chapter up asap for you guys. Oh and I need to give a thanx to

**Girltech101 for giving me the idea of how Marvin acts in this chapter and to sakurachibi08 who's ideas will becoming up later in the story**

* * *

**Running To Stand Still**

**Chapter nine**

**The Things I've Learned**

**Chad POV**

* * *

Previously on

_Running To Stand Still_…

"_Oh and Sonny, one last thing…" Chad hesitated nervously towards the end._

"_What?" I asked as Chad slowly lowered his head towards mine and softly put his smooth lips on mine. Both of our eyes fluttered shut._

* * *

I couldn't believe it! After all this time I was finally kissing my Sonny again. As every good thing it ended to sonly when Mackenzie got a little to impatient.

"Mommy food!" He yelled from by their car. I put a fake smile on my face and waved good by to them as they left.

Marvin was waiting for me with the door open when I turned around to go back into the house.

"Mr. Mackenzie is a great kid." He commented.

"Yeah." I sighed thinking of him as my son once me and Sonny get together.

"Have you ever thought that there is a reason he thinks of you as a father and you think of him as a son?" Marvin questioned.

"Are you trying to tell me something here Marvin?" I asked.

"Everyone has their secrets Mr. Cooper, but some of them are better to be put out in the open then left locked away." He stated then walked away. I don't always understand that man.

I decided to skip the meeting and go surprise Sonny and Mackenzie with spending he day with them. I told Marvin that he was going to need to call the people and cancel our little lunch. I went and got changed before I headed over to Sonny's. When I got there I herd The TV playing and decided to just let myself in. Sonny was on the coach watching an old episode of Mackenzie Falls. I knew she loved my show, I thought smirking to myself. I quietly walked over to the coach and rested my head down by Sonny's.

"What you doing?" I asked scaring her. After she realized that it was just me and not some crazy stalker person she slapped me in the arm.

"Owe Munroe. What was that for?' I asked.

"For scaring me Copper. Now what are you here for?" She questioned.

"What you saying that your not loving my presence?" I asked with my cocky smirk. I knew that she secretly was because her blush was giving her away, like always.

"You have no effect on me Chad." Sonny said now standing up so she could put her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"It is." She said stepping closer to me.

"Then you wont mind if I do this?" I asked as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Do wha…" Sonny started to ask but my lips were to fast for her to finish.

The innocent kiss got heated really quickly. The next thing I knew is we were on our way to Sonny's bed room while flinging off clothes left and right. About an hour later Sonny got up and throw my clothes at me.

"Put some clothes on Cooper, Mackenzie should be waking up anytime soon." She said getting back into her clothes. It's been a long time since I last been able to look at Sonny's body so I couldn't help myself from staring at her. I followed Sonny out to the living room when we were both fully dressed again. She walked up to the door and held it open.

"You can be leaving now Chad." She said with this emotion that I don't know what it was but whatever it was it made it clear that she thought us being together was a mistake.

"Sonny…" I tried to think of something to calm her down. The mistake in that was I walked in front over her which put me an inch from the open door.

"Momma?" Mackenzie asked yawning and robbing his eyes.

"By Chad. And don't think that quicky changed anything with us." She said as she shoved me out the door. I went home a little frustrated and decided to clean something. I don't know why but cleaning calms me down even though I hate cleaning.

I walked over to the basketball court to pick it up when something caught my eye. It was a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to not nosily read it.

(Things in the letter are spouse to be spelled wrong and a little weird. This is a boy that just turned five let me remind you.)

_Deer bigger me, _

_I going to spend time with the goodes person to day. His names is Chad Dylan Cooper. I wish he was me daddy. He plays on Mackenzie Fall and plays Mackenzie witch is my name. He makes me forget about not having a daddy. Mommy doesn't seem to like him very much. She said he hurt her when they were little, but bigger than me. Oh I just turned 5. Mommy and Daddy Chad are in a movie together and I'm in a comercial. I'm going to be fameus! I luv basketball and choclet pancakes. I hope Chaddy becomes my daddy one day and then me and mommy and daddy Chad can be one happy family._

_Mackenzie Lee Cooper,_

_Ops I mean Mackenzie Lee Munroe. Mommy doesn't want me to use me real name anymore for some reson._

There was only one thing that stud out in Mackenzie's letter beside he wanted us to be a family like I did. He wrote that his real name was Mackenzie Lee Cooper, as in Mackenzie Lee the person I play on Mackenzie Falls and Cooper as my last name. This could only mean one thing… Mackenzie was already my son. It makes perfect sense now! I can't believe I couldn't see it before. The timing fits perfectly and hell now that I think of it Mackenzie is a miniature copy of me.

The longer I thought about this the more enraged I became not only with Sonny for not telling me but with myself for not figuring this out sooner. But what does Mackenzie being my son have to do with this disc Sonny keeps blaming me for. Could that be the reason she never told me? Did some disc hurt her feelings before she could tell me she was pregnant?

The longer I sat there the clearer it was that I needed to just go see Sonny and talk about this. I told Marvin that I was leaving. I raced to the apartment with surprisingly no cops chasing after me for my excessive amount of speeding. When I got there I ran all the way to Sonny's door. I could here voices on the other side of the door, so I did the normal thing and listened in.

"Mackenzie Cooper! Go to your room right now!" I herd Sonny yell at him. There it was again, my last name. This got me angry all over again. I listened for Mackenzie's feet to leave the room.

"Ah finally." Came a sigh from Sonny. That was my Q to dig out my key and intruded on my own home. I throw the door open and stepped in side. Sonny's head snapped to look at me. When she saw how furious I looked her expression turned to panic.

"When the hell where you ever going to fuckin' tell me!?" I yelled and tossed the note so it landed at her feet.

"Chad…" Sonny started.

"No don't. I've had enough of your shit Sonny! Just leave me the hell alone!" I snapped at her then turned and left slamming the door on my way out. I could hear Sonny's sobs as I left.

When I got home and cleared my head I felt awful for what I said to her. What happen to my idea about talking about it because it might have been my fault she didn't tell me? No, I just had to blow up in her face and screw everything up. I bet now I'll never know what really happen. And worse I'll probably never see Mackenzie again.

I tried to call Sonny and she never answered, like I thought. I sent Marvin over there to see If she would talk to me, but he came back and said neither of them were there and it looked like they took most of their stuff with them. About five hours later when I was watching the news hoping to see a story about me. That is when I herd the news that shredded my last bit of hope about being a family with Sonny and Mackenzie.

* * *

_We have breaking news here. The new movie 'A game called love' That was set to start shouting in a month has been post pone. One of the main actresses Sonny Munroe quit and has just vanished. No one knows where Munroe went or why she left. A neighbor of Sonny when she and her adorable son Mackenzie was living in Chad Dylan Cooper's spare apartment said that Chad arrived at Sonny's apartment last night then left early this morning. Shortly after both Munroe's left the apartment and came back a few hours. A couple minutes after that Chad was reported to show up and yell " When the hell where you ever going to fuckin' tell me?" Now could this be referring to Sonny's young son that just turned five? The time of her first disappearance also points to the adorable little Mackenzie being Chad Dylan Coopers son. So now did Chad's outrage scare Sonny off to where we wont see her again? Well that's something only time can tell._

* * *

Shit!

********

**

* * *

**

**Again sorry for taking so long. I hope to update on a more regular basis from now on. And before I forget PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. What I've Done

**Running To Stand Still**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sonny POV**

**Month Later**

**When I said that nothing would change from that night I was wrong. A few things changed for the worse. First it's making me remember all the good times Chad and I had together. I don't want to think of what we use to have. I just want to keep being mad at him for what he did to me. The second thing is that it Made Mackenzie hate me. He didn't want to leave Chad, the one father figure he had, the one person he looked up to. The last thing was the worse of all, history was repeating it's self.**

"**So how are you Miss Munroe?" The doctor asked me as he walked into the hospital room.**

"**I'm doing ok." I answered truthfully. It's been two months since Chad figured out the truth, and I haven't herd anything further then when he broke into the apartment.**

"**Now you said you think you are 8 weeks (2 months) into your pregnancy. It looks like from the results of your test though that you're 16 weeks pregnant (4 months)." The doctor said looking throw his papers.**

"**That can't be right." I said remembering the last time I had sex before the one night stand with Chad was almost six years ago with… Chad. **

"**That's what the test show Miss Munroe. Now if you don't mind I'd like to listen to it's heart beat." The doctor said grabbing his stethoscope. I pulled my shirt up so he could listen for the baby's heartbeat. He seemed to move the stethoscope everywhere. "Hmm." The doctor said taking the stethoscope off. "It seems that there might be something wrong." The doctor said and instantly my heart dropped. I know I wasn't in a good place in my life to raze a baby, but it was spouse to be apart of my life, so I couldn't loose it now.**

"**Let's take a sonogram. It might help us see what's wrong." The doctor said putting the jell on my stomach. **

**He looked around for a second or two then he stopped the wand. **

"**It seems that you are only two months pregnant. The weight was wrong because your not having just one baby. Congratulations Miss Munroe you're having twins!" I was in shock. Twins? It was hard enough taking care of just Mackenzie by myself and he was just one baby. Hoe am I going to deal with twins?**

**I drove to the elementary school I enrolled Mackenzie in, still in complete shock. I didn't say much as I pulled up in the car line of other kindergarten mothers or when Mackenzie crawled in the car. The ride home was silent. I was lost in thoughts and Mackenzie was still giving me the silent treatment. Well as much of a silent treatment as any five year old boy can. It wasn't until we got home that the real shock settled in because of something a five year old said.**

"**Is Chad really my dad?" Mackenzie asked as I parked the car, I looked at him throw the rearview mirror. He was looking out his window then turned his head to look at me when I didn't answer.**

"**Where did you hear that?" I know answering a question with a question is never a good thing but what else am I spouse to say?**

"**Marvin told me." Mackenzie answered crossing his little arms in front of his little chest. I almost laughed. He looked so much like Chad!**

"**Marvin?" I asked. He couldn't mean Chad's butler could he?**

"**Yeah. He came to school today because Chaddy was talking to the fifth graders, and he saw me and talked to me, and he told me that and I don't think he meant to because he acted like he said something bad after that like the time I said that bad word I wasn't spouse to say, any how he told me that, and then he left with Chaddy." Mackenzie got out in one long breathe. My eyes bugged out at what he was saying.**

"**Mackenzie, did Chad ever see you?" I asked worried. It was bad enough that Marvin knew we were here, but if Chad knew that would be another story.**

"**Nope." Mackenzie said popping his "p" while he started swinging his feet in impatience. I swear he gets that from Chad! I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in relief.**

**I got out of the car and went to go help Mackenzie out of his car seat that he hates. I was hoping that he forgot about his earlier question. My hopes were soon crushed as Mackenzie hopped out of the car.**

"**is Chad my daddy?" He asked again looking up at me with his blue sparkling hopeful eyes. Why does he have to be so much like Chad?**

"**I've told you this before, Mackenzie. You'll have to wait until you're older to find out who your father is." I said walking him up to our house. On out way up to the house I herd him start to sniffle. I turned around to look at him.**

"**Mackenzie, what's wrong?" I asked bending down to his level and putting my hands on his shoulders. He sniffled one more time before looking at me to answer, but I never expected the answer he gave me.**

"**You don't want me to have a daddy. That's why we had to leave Chaddy because you hate me and don't want me to be happy!" He screamed at me. Since when are five year olds this insightful? In my state of surprise I let go of Mackenzie's hand and he took that opportunity to run off.**

" **Mackenzie!" I yelled as I ran after him. He was running down the driveway. I was almost caught up to him- give me a break I'm in heels- when I herd it. It was the sound of a car on the road coming towards Mackenzie. "Mackenzie watch out!" I yelled as the car came into view. Mackenzie heard it too. He stopped in his tracks just as the car came to a squealing stop right in front of him. I ran out to Mackenzie and hugged him sobbing. "Oh Mackenzie thank god you're alright. Don't you ever scare me like that again." I scolded my son why still hugging him. I don't know how much good that was doing.**

**I was still hugging him when I herd a car door shut from the car that almost hit my baby boy. I looked up with a stern glare that quickly turned to terrified. Of course with my luck that it would be the one star that I wanted to stay away that would come to my son's school then almost run him over when he was leaving. Chad Dylan fucking Cooper. Excuse my language but I think I have the right to use it in this predicament.**

"**Sonny?" Chad asked astonished as if he just happen to be casually driving by my house which by the way is not on his way back home.**

"**Go away Chad you've ruin my life enough already." I spit at him still angry that he almost hit our son, and he even knew Mackenzie was his son.**

"**How has the greatest actor our generation, sexiest man of the year, and your first and further more best love ruined your life?" Chad asked smirking. Curse him for tiring to find humor in this so not humors situation.**

"**For starters you almost ran over my son." I growled at him.**

"**Don't you mean our son?" he asked raising his eyebrow.**

"**So it is true." Mackenzie whispered still in my arms.**

"**Yeah it's true, but it's also true that you disserve a better father then him." I said pulling Mackenzie away from the road.**

"**what have I done to hurt him besides almost hitting him with a car that I would never actually do." Chad yelled holding his arms out in the open air.**

"**You know what you did!" I yelled at him causing one of the neighbors to come out on their porch to see what was going on.**

"**Oh come one Sonny is this about that stupid tape? I told you I don't know what you are talking about when it comes to 'the tape'" Chad said putting air quotes around **_**the tape.**_

"_**Well if you think that the topic of the tape is SO stupid then I never want to see you again Cooper and I'll just raise our kids by myself!" I yelled letting the plural accidentally slip. Noticing my mistake I hurried Mackenzie and myself in the house and locked the door behind use hearing Chad out side mumbling the one thing I hope he didn't hear.**_

"_**Kids?"**_


	11. take another little peice of my heart

Running To Stand Still

Take another little piece of my heart

Chad POV

Kids? What did she mean about kids? We only have one kid, right?

I was about to storm up to her door and bust it down to get some answers when my phone started going off. I stopped and pulled it out of my back right pocket of my pants. I had one new text message. I opened it to see the words 'the newest old scandal just released.' There was a website that I went under to see what it was. My mouth dropped open as I watched it. It was a sex tape of me and Sonny. It was from about six years ago. I'm guessing it was the night that Sonny became pregnant with Mackenzie because that was the last night we had sex before she ran away.

Then a thought hit me. Is this the tape Sonny has been talking about? I ran up to her door and started pounding on it. It didn't take long before a tear stricken Sonny throw the door open.

"How could you Chad! First you play dumb about the tape then you release it to the press!" Sonny yelled at me shaking with rage. Even though I should be mad at her I couldn't seem to complete that task. Every time I tried I would end up feeling sorry for her. She was sad, angry, hurt, and confused. She had to become an adult before she should have. This was all harder for her then me.

"Sonny, please listen. It wasn't me. I didn't even know there was a sex tape before I just seen it in that universal text message. I swear I wouldn't do that to you Sonny. You just have to trust me. You trust me, don't you, Sonny?" I begged. Yes thee Chad Dylan Cooper broke down and begged to a girl.

"I don't know." Her voice came out broken and shaky. I felt my heart drop down into my stomach where the acid could dissolve it into the nothingness that it should be right now.

"Please Sonny, if you're not going to believe me at least let me in so we can talk." I pleaded. Man am I turning into a wimp or what? Sonny moved from the doorway and walked into the living room leaving the door open for me to follow her in.

The inside of the house was nice. Not as good as my house, but nice. There was a lot of relaxing colors around. There were also a lot of cream colors in the living room. I walked in to find sonny sitting on the couch that had a love seat to the left and right of it on opposite walls. I sat in the closes one to me.

"Talk." Sonny ordered when she saw I had sat down on the overly comfortable coach. When we get back together she is SO bringing these coaches back with her.

"Ok Sonny, I swear I didn't know anything about the tape." I told her for the billionth time.

"Then why was it in your dressing room the last night I saw you before I left?" She asked me. I was confused at first. There was no sex tape in my dressing room. I could name every movie in there, except the one Chase gave me for that night…

"Chase!" I thought out loud.

"What does your brother have to do with this?" Sonny cried.

"You went out with him." I stated.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"You broke up with him."

"So?"

"He was angry." I reminded her.

"Yeah" She was pushing for more information.

"You got him spy equipment that year for his birthday." I stated.

"Oh." Sonny's voice came out in a slight whisper. I could tell she felt guilty, betrayed, hurt, stupid, but mostly stressed.

I watched from my spot on the coach, as Sonny walked around the living room. She was having an argument with herself under her breathe. This caused me to slightly smirk at her stupid cuteness. I saw Mackenzie's head look around the corner from the hallway. Seeing my son- wow that sounds weird to say- reminded me of something Sony said earlier. When Mackenzie retreated back to his room probably because he could tell the tension was to much for him still I took the opportunity to ask Sonny about her little plural earlier.

"Sonny can I ask you something?" I, well asked. She stopped walking and looked at me with a curious face.

"Sure." She said walking over to sit by me on the coach.

"When you were yelling at me, threatening me to never see my kids again you didn't just say kid though. You said kids. What's that about Sonny?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her. She shifted uncomfortable and debated on how to answer my simple question.

"It was just an accident Chad." She whispered. Somehow I don't believe her.

"Are you sure, or does Mack have a secret twin or something." I saw her flinch when I said the word twin. That gives me ammunition against her.

"No. He doesn't have a twin. It's been just him for the last five years." She said still in a whisper. That was telling me there was infact something wrong but she didn't really wanted to tell me or she just didn't know how to.

"Then why did you flinch at the mention of twins?" There it was again. "Sonny come on just tell me what's wrong." I begged looking into her big sad brown eyes, which only hurt me more because they're not spouse to be sad. She got this look on her face like she wasn't feeling good then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

While waiting for Sonny to come back I relaxed on the coach putting my feet up on the coffee table and turned on her flat screen TV. It was nice but not as nice as one of mine. I flipped through the channels until I found a entertainment channel. I set the remote on the end table on my right hand side. So what if I like to keep up on the latest gossip? I continued to watch it until a story that I didn't want them to cover came up.

_The newest scandal out there is the new sex tape release of Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper six years ago before their breakup. As you all know it appears that Sonny's son, Mackenzie Lee Cooper, was the product of that night. Some sources say that history is repeating it's self. It appears that after Chad found out about Mackenzie Sonny flied again only to find out that once again she was pregnant. An old neighbor said that Chad had spent a few nights at Sonny's apartment before the explosion. A doctor has recently confirmed that Sonny is two months pregnant with twins. We will keep you posted as we get more information about this. Until next time, have a good day._

Sonny was pregnant. Again. With twins. Fuck! That's why she said kids instead of kid. I could feel the anger building up in me. I looked around the room to look for Sonny, but she still wasn't back yet. I walked back to the bathroom to see the door was still closed.

"Sonny come out of there! You have a lot of explaining to do!" I yelled throw the door. I didn't get a response. There was no sound of her even moving.

"Sonny?" I asked a little worried. I knocked on the door only to have it open. There she was lying on the floor looking like she was died. My heart instantly dropped into my stomach. No this can't be happening! I ran to her and tried shaking her awake but it did no use. Somewhere in my panic attack I noticed that she was still breathing and that I probably should call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked sounding bored.

"I need an ambulance…" I choked out through my tires.


	12. Recovery

**I don't own SWAC This chapter is named after Eminem's CD that I was listening to the whole time I was writing this chapter, plus the name fits. Go Eminem!**

* * *

**Running to sand Still**

**Chapter 12**

**Recovery**

**Chad POV**

I sat in the outstandingly uncomfortable hospital chair with my gorgeous head in my hands fearing the worst. Ever second that passed felt like an hour being painfully dragged out. Sad to say I'm almost emotionally drained and I've only been in this horrid place for a whole… five fucking minutes!

I snapped my head up hopefully when I herd the sound of feet hitting the tile floor of this unsettling hospital coming towards me. I looked to see a young doctor with shaggy light brown hair and bluish green eyes coming towards the almost vacant waiting room that I found myself unsurprisingly sitting in. the doctor walked up to this depressing excuse of a waiting room and looked around eyeing me and the three other people sitting in this area for twenty.

"Mr. Cooper?" He questioned, reading from his clipboard. He looked up to see if anyone responded to the name. once he saw that I had indeed jumped to my feet he nodded his head in understandmeant and walked the five feet over to me. "Mr. Cooper, Sonny's fine. there is nothing wrong with her or the babies. You are lucky though, because you came close to loosing the twins." He paused for a second taking in my facial expressions. He eyed his clipboard before turning to the next age. "You see, Miss Munroe was under a lot of stress. Stress is immensely felt by the baby and can kill it. It can also cause stomach pains for the mother. In Sonny's case being in as much stress as she was, and having twins to reflect the pain, it was to much for her and she blacked out. Like I said, you are lucky. With her being so early in her pregnancy that this didn't kill the twins." The doctor finished up.

"So all three of them are ok?" I asked. He nodded turning back to the front page on his clipboard.

I looked down annoyed when I felt someone pull on my pant leg. Mackenzie! I forgot that he was even here! What kind of father am I?

"Daddy can we go see mommy?" He asked me. I looked up at the doctor. He looked sympathetically at me then bent down to Mackenzie.

"Hi there Mackenzie. You can see mommy, but you need to be very calm." He told him. The doctor stood back up once Mackenzie eagerly shook his head yes. The doctor led us to Sonny's room, where she was awake and sitting up watching reruns of _So Random! _"Now Mr. Cooper I want Miss Munroe taking it easy for a few days. Nothing too exciting or too stressful." He said to me then looked at Sonny. "You got that Miss Munroe?" he warned her before leaving. I walked over to her and sat in the chair that was next to her bed. Mackenzie found something interesting to him to watch out of her room's window.

"Sonny why didn't you just tell me?" I asked clearly hurt.

"I was scared and still mad about what I thought you did." she whispered. She was scared of me. Man, that makes me feel shitty.

"When did you find out?" I asked wondering how long she was hiding this from me.

"Today." ok, so that wasn't to bad. There was still one little question that has been nagging at me ever since she left.

"Sonny, why did you leave, instead of just talking to me?" I asked.

"Even though I was mad at you, I didn't want any of this to effect your career or life. I wanted things for you to stay the same, to just stand still. I guess I was running to stand still. Pretty stupid, right?" She said. I could see her point.

"Yeah it was stupid to think that, that's what I would want." I said. She just looked at me apologetically with those big brown eyes of hers and I knew I couldn't hold this against her.

About a very long hour later Sonny was allowed to go home where I will stay by her side the whole time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her, while helping her into the car. She just frowned at me and nodded her head slowly. The ride was quite besides Mackenzie happily singing along with the radio.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered. I looked over at her panicked thinking something was wrong. She gave me a small smile before continuing. "I lied. I don't want to raise our kids alone." she said slightly nervous. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you". I smiled. I was so happy that I was getting my Sonny back after all these years. Sure I know it wont be easy trying to rebuild our relationship, but believe me I wont give up because I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I always get what I want.

The End!

* * *

**So thanks to all the people that have followed this story to the very end! I'm thinking sequel but it's really up to you guys. Let me know in a review! Also if there is going to be a sequel I want to know what you guys would like the Cooper family to look like. Obviously there will be Sonny, Chad , and Mackenzie. What do you want the twins to be and do you want anymore kids for them? I have an idea in my head but I'd rather hear from my fans! Again thanks and review! **


	13. thanks to reviewers

I want to say Thanks to all my views and that the sequel is up! It's name is 'Searching For Former Clarity.

So thanks to:

Oftherase1123

sonny central

Harryfan94

Otwisted-Symphony6

Fcktherulesx3 (I like this name)

Jadz

XKaishisxMoonx

eureka writer

Demi-fan-channy

Tvshowshipper

Lilly1234

Sterlingknightismyknight

Paoli

Haha (anonymous)

Racheliscool

Sonny with a zebra shirt (that sounds like it could be an episode!)

Aquathemermaid

Klutzy-but-cute (That so sounds like me!)

Ashley Alice Cullen-Bieber

Edwardfan434

Laurenn

Elliethedisneyfreak

Jean

Hermione Sirius black

Daseyrocks

Trashy

Ilovromance

Head in the clouds 14

Clairebear190

Pure'midnight

.jesus.

Smitchieandchadson

Lilmisssunshine123

Seddie4lyfe203

Oh shiz (of course anonymous)

Ranimohd91

a-not-so-bad-ending

Licia

Lp2014

Count me in dear Maria

Sakuita

Hannahpie45

Mclovingit

Sokker_ron

Small town girl 2014

Prettykittykat23

(I like how they did that)

BurningRose FrostingDesire

true storyteller

XXBrittanyXx

Gabbie Wabbie

Muffinlovesmuffins

Myesha-Portlyn

Winglesslywinged

NavyXoXPrincexOx

Tesz

Selene Melia

Girltech101

Supertesz

Love-cdc (You're not the only one!)

Dwfrqae

Sakurashibi08

VeVe2491

Hunnysuckle

Caseybug14

FaLLiNG AnGeLZ

XxLove-Is-Adorablexx

Mrpuppy

Justanotherfaceinthecrowd

Bloomerica

Orero

EMO CHANNY LOVER

Tfro97

Uru baby

Squirtlee16

Ida

Murdered-Rose-Drippind-Red

Mrs. Rilla Ford

Rachpop15

Spuffyforeva

Prettyinpink21

Ms.

Hollywood here I come ( I wish I could be saying that right now)

Musicluvher (sounds like me)

Channylover3

Channyluver1647

Aggravate

sonny cooper

Kate

Sami Hobbes

Sara (Hey that's my name!)


End file.
